cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Li He Invades!
}} "Li Bai and the Adapter successfully put a stop to Du Fu’s rampage.However, Du Fu’s mental condition is still unstable after all the commotion had died down, and in order to help her return to normal, Li Bai filed an application for temporarily relieving the two of them from the duties of division leaders, and seriously have some good rest. In their absence, the two divisions were entrusted to the vice leader of the “Yin” division, Bai Juyi, and vice leader of the “Yang” division, Li He, as acting division leaders. But Bai Juyi and Li He never got along with each other, the two of them who’s both hedonists see each other as a thorn in their side, always arguing whenever they meet. Li Bai used to be able to stop their conflicts, but now there’s no one around to stop them anymore. Upon Li Bai and Du Fu’s temporary departure, Li He immediately used her rights as acting division leader to declare an all-out war on the “Yin” division where Bai Juyi is. The flames of war between two divisions is on the verge of breakout! Just as the Poetry Society is about to fall into chaos once again, the Adapter received a secret message… To ascertain the truthfulness of the message, proceed to the “Yang” division again to find out!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Li He Invades! is the 3rd Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese version of Crash Fever (also known as ALICE China Branch: The Bleeding Flower). After the events of Du Fu Invades!, Du Fu was still mentally unstable, so Li Bai had him and her step down from their positions as ministers of their respective divisions of the Poetry Society so she could recover. In the mean time, Bai Juyi, the vice leader of the Yang Branch, took Du Fu's position as head of the Yang Branch, and Li He, the vice leader of the Yin Branch, took Li Bai's position as head of the Yin Branch. However, Bai Juyi and Li He had a history of conflict between each other, and fought against each other in the past. Li Bai always broke up their conflicts, but with him and Du Fu leaving, Li He immediately used the opportunity to declare war on the Yang Branch, and the Poetry Society devolves into chaos. However, the player receives a secret message asking them to go to the Yang Branch to discuss something. The player then works with Bai Juyi against Li He, who doesn't really put up too much of a fight, and once she is defeated, they reveal that the riot was all a plot to unveil a spy working in their midst, who they attempt to deal with in Li Qingzhao Invades!. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Bai Juyi. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Du Fu. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs (some of the blurbs have been edited to keep consistency with past quests and translations) * Bai Juyi: A sexy lady who acts as the sub-leader for the Yang Branch of the poetry group. She even uses poems to seduce men. * Li He: A frail-looking girl who acts as the sub-leader for the Yin Branch of the poetry group. As an idealist, she has no interest in reality. * The Truth: Bai Juyi and Li He created the riot on purpose to determine who the hidden spy in Yashiro was. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Chinese Ultimates